


Christmas Morning

by PrismKim



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismKim/pseuds/PrismKim
Summary: Written Drabble Prompt: Christmas





	Christmas Morning

Louis wakes up to the shuffling of bedsheets and a camera’s shutter going off, a telltale sign that Harry’s awake too.

“Please tell me you’re not taking pictures of your dried come on my back.” He peeks at Harry over his shoulders and stretches the sleep off his body, burying himself further into the pillows. Sure enough Harry's taking shots of Louis.

Harry snickers, leans over, and peppers Louis with kisses. “'Tis the season to take nude photos, love, Happy Christmas.”

Louis pouts but settles for a kiss, it’s Christmas after all. He’ll take nude shots of Harry later too.


End file.
